Hate Me, Love Me
by Bungee Cum
Summary: For the first time, Orochimaru felt love. For the first time, he lost the person he loved. And for the first time, he hurt the girl he loved. OROCHIMARU X OC


**Disclaimer : I do not own Orochimaru or other Naruto characters. They belong to Kishimoto-sensei. I just own Kurama Sara and Kurama Kurisu.**

 **A note from author : This is my first fanfiction, so don't need to be so harsh judging me. Please forgive me if I do some mistakes on the writing. English isn't my mother language.**

" Somebody...please help us...please...help us...anybody...please..." cried a 5 year old girl at the edge of a bridge somewhere in The Leaf. She had white-blue staight hair that tied up into a messy bun and bright skin. She had blue pupils and irides which contain a white, floral pattern. She covered her crying face with her knees. She cried even harder, " Please someone help us. I won't do it again. It was an accident, I'm sorry, please don't hate me. Please.." While she was crying, a pale man heard all of it. He walk towards her.

" Hello there, little one. Why are you crying ? " he said as he lifted her chin and wiped her tears.

"Y..you're not afraid of me, mister ? "

" No. I felt an enormous chakra of yours. But, it didn't bother me, because you're just a cute little girl. " he paused a moment and stroke her cheek, " So why are you crying, my dear ? "

Her eyes widened, she remembered all of it,

 _Her father was the head of the Kurama clan, and she is the only heir, and that means she will be the future leader. From the tius she had just born, and that is when the villages were attacked by the tailed beasts. Her father managed to harvest all of the chakra which expelled from nine tailed beasts. And when she's just turned five, her father finally succeded sealing all the tailed beasts chakra inside her. After she had awaken from the sealing progress, her kekkei genkai was getting stronger. She couldn't control it and the new born tailed beast inside her was started awaken and took over her body. She killed her parents and the whole clan and destroyed the whole compound. After she passed out. When she woke, she found herself on her cousin's lap that just got home from a mission. She was very happy, that she's not the only one left from her clan._

 _" Nii-san, I'm sorry. I-"_

 _" Shh.. I know. I saw it all,I had told uncle that no one can control that much power. But she didn't listen. So, it's not your fault. It's okay now. " he patted her head._

 _Suddenly, a woman came with some men._

 _" That's her! I saw it all! She's a monster! "_

 _The men ran towards them, holding kunai and katana._

 _Her cousin quickly carry the girl bridal style and jump from the compound._

After the flashback, she began crying even harder than before.

" Now now, you don't need to tell me now." he hugged her, " What's your name, my child ? "

" Kurama Sara, and w-what's your name, Sir ? "

" I'm Orochimaru. "

" How can we trust you ? "

Orochimaru took off his silver tomoe-shaped necklace and put it on Sara's neck. " My parents gave this to me, this was my everything. And that I have given it to you, then you are my everything now. Come with me, I'm yours and you are mine. " Orochimaru kissed her forehead. Orochimaru felt a weird feeling in his heart. " Now did you just say ' we ' ?"

" My-my cousin was with me. He's searching for f-food. H-he will be here any moment." Sara was still blushing deeply. Orochimaru was the first person who shows affection to her since ' that ' day.

Suddenly a kunai reached the man's neck, " Who are you ?! Are you trying to kill her too ?! ". It's her cousin.

"Nii-san stop..."

" Now now my child. " Orochimaru put the kunai away.

" Nii-san, Oro-san is going to take us with him. Right, Oro-san? " Once again, she is filles with happines, like she used to be.

 _" Did she just make a nickname for me ? "_ Orochimaru blushed as he thought. " Y-yes, Sara-chan. " he answered with a smile.

" How can we trust you ? "

" Nii-san, are you doubting my trust ? Your clan leader? " Sara glance and gave him a smirk.

" N-no, Sara-sama. Of couse not. "

Orochimaru just chukled seeing the two of them.

"Anyway, Orochimaru-sama, I am Kurama Kurisu. I am 10 years old, I am Sara's cousin. You are one of the Legendary Sannin, am I right ? " he bowed at Orochimaru.

" Oh.. I did't expect a child like you to know me " he chuckled.

" You're the great Orochimaru ? The prodigy among the Legendary Sannin ? " Sara grabbed Orochimaru's neck and hugged him, " I love you, Oro-kun! "

Orochimaru blushed.

" I'm sorry for Sara's action. She really admires you. "

Orochimaru hugged Sara back. " Now, shall we go home ? You two don't want to stuck in this rain with a starving stomach, do you ? " Orochimaru lifted Sara and took Kurisu's hand as it started to rain lightly.

Orochimaru had this woeid feeling towards the girl. His heart beat so fast. He felt like he always want to be with her and protect her. She has made the cold heart of his warm again.

 **Is Orochimaru in love ? Well, let's figured it out in the next chapters. What do you think of the story so far ? Please favourite, follow and review! Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!**


End file.
